


First Times

by Scalpha



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, First piece in about two years, Okabe is soft for her, a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: A story about important moments that the great Mad Scientist and his assistant shared.From the viewpoint of both Hououin Kyouma and Okabe Rintaro.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	First Times

The first time he saw her wearing a lab coat, he felt something entirely new to him.  
At first, he thought it was a sense of kinship; finally, someone who appreciated wearing a lab coat as much as he did, someone who realized the importance of wearing a lab coat during research! Truly, she was the perfect assistant- someone who could rival his intellect, his incredible IQ that made Einstein’s pale in comparison! Someone who lived for science, who truly appreciated the topic- just like him!

The first time he saw her struggling with chopsticks, he laughed. A deep red covered her face as she yelled at him, telling him that she asked him for a fork and spoon for a reason. Why did he laugh? Obviously, because he had now found the great genius’s weakness! Makise Kurisu, the prodigy who had her own thesis published at the tender age of 17, was weak to chopsticks! Knowing about this one crack in her perfection would definitely come in handy in the future. Mwahahaha!

The first time he saw her crying, he was… well, he felt a multitude of things.  
He was _concerned_. Concerned for his fellow lab mem’s- nay, his _assistant’s_ wellbeing! How was she supposed to work on their latest invention if she wasn’t at full power?!  
He was _confused_. He’d never seen anyone like this. Seriously, she said “don’t talk to me,” but it was _obvious_ she wanted him to talk to her. What was he to do?  
He was _lost_. At a complete loss as to what he should do. Should he talk to her? Should he let her be? What was he supposed to do?  
In the end, he was just glad that he somehow managed to make his assistant feel better.

...Well, truth be told, all that was Hououin Kyouma speaking. It was Kyouma trying to explain and justify Okabe Rintaro's feelings, and over the countless days they’d spent together, he realized that.

How did Okabe feel during those moments?

The first time he saw her wearing a lab coat, he felt something entirely new to him.  
It wasn’t the kinship he thought he’d been missing for ever so long, it wasn’t the fact that he wasn’t the only person wearing a lab coat in their lab anymore. It was… her astounding beauty, if he had to tell the truth. Okabe never paid much mind to things such as looks, but the sight of her wearing the lab coat, making it seem ever so casual- it was a sight to behold. It was odd. A lab coat isn’t really what most people would consider “sexy”- hell, it wasn’t something _he_ would consider “sexy”- but seeing how comfortable she felt in it, seeing the smile on her face as she first slid her arms into the oversized sleeves… If he hadn’t had his Kyouma persona to fall back on, he would’ve had a very hard time containing his blush.

The first time he saw her struggling with chopsticks, he laughed. Not because he found her weakness, but because it was adorable. Her grip on the chopsticks was completely wrong- one definitely could _not_ tell that she was Japanese by the way she was holding them. He thought she was just more comfortable with a fork and a spoon, since she’d been living in the United States for the past few years, but he did _not_ expect her to be at a complete loss as to how to use chopsticks. In an odd way, he felt a weird kind of warmth in his chest as she yelled at him.  
He had now come to realize that that’s because it had grown on him. This was the foundation their friendship was built upon- bantering, and lots of it.

The first time he saw her crying… Okabe felt a lot- as did Kyouma- but it was different for him.  
He was _concerned_ , and not because he was worried she wouldn’t be able to work properly. He was _worried_ about her well-being, for she wasn’t just a Lab Mem, she wasn’t just his assistant. She was his _friend_ . And he didn’t know what was bothering her.  
He was _confused_ , that point is true for both Kyouma and Okabe. Her words, “leave me alone,” were filled with anger… but they also carried within them another message, one that was so subtle, he wasn’t sure if he was imagining things. That message… “Please, help me.”  
He was _lost_ , scared that he was just imagining her cry for help. Maybe he was imagining it to justify a second attempt at talking to her. Maybe she would run away again.

But Okabe realized… He can’t _not_ be there for a friend. As gentle as he could, he dropped the Kyouma act and spoke from his heart. He spoke words that Kurisu would carry with her for as long as she was alive. Words that meant the world to her, that she’d always wanted to hear.

_“If you want to talk, I’m here for you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been a while, hasn't it?  
> I've been busy with a lot of things- voice acting, my girlfriend, my friends, school... But now I've finished Steins;Gate and figured it's about time I got back into writing. It's been a long time, so I sincerely hope you like this piece!


End file.
